ENTER THE NINJA TURTLES
by Nootra
Summary: The Ninja Turtles of Nootra.


Captain Nootra: "Trunks, you don't have the right to meddle here."  
Superman: "When he has that look on his face, he won't listen to anything. I am expected at my mom's birthday party and I do not intend to waste time here. Cap, let's finish this fast."

Superman and Captain Nootra merged their powers and the result was colossal. It was the creation of a mighty being possessing both the powers of Captain Nootra and Superman. What followed next was a spectacular confrontation between Trunks and Super-Nootra.

Alan: "Huge! Fusion also exists here. I used to wonder how such a thing could be possible, but now I know."  
Shades: "These men are crazy. Why do they merge their powers against an adversary like Trunks?"  
Jeremy: "Superman said something about a party he must attend. He doesn't want to waste time with Trunks that's why he wants to finish it fast."  
Shades: "I heard what he said Jeremy. What I meant is that Superman and Captain Nootra are grown-ups and each of them is superior to Trunks. Trunks is good but they'll have him like a beginner."  
Mario: "Nonsense Shades. Trunks can take down the two of them in a single round. You underestimate the powers of Saiyans. These guys are born fighters."  
Jeremy: "It's not logical Mario. Trunks is no match for Super-Nootra."  
Alan: "The illogical becomes actuality when you believe. Our being here is illogical; cartoons existing is illogical. Trunks came to help us, let's give him a hand."  
Shades: "You must be nuts thinking you can do anything to Superman and Captain Nootra combined. It's Super-Nootra we're talking about."

Ryan: "I believe for the manifestation of the impossible. None is invulnerable except one, and it is by faith in Him I do everything. If we come together, with Denver's strength, our determination and my faith, we'll help Trunks out."  
Wally: "Well said Ryan. I've always wanted to take part in a fight where I would trample on Superman's boot."  
Mario: "Quite ordinary Wally. I've seen kids do that way too often. What would be something is to pinch the nose of Cap. O boy, I'm going to enjoy this. What are we waiting for?"  
Jeremy: "But Denver can't stand violence."  
Zach: "Denver, we must rescue Trunks. We are the good guys."

Denver accepted to join his friends but Noah was now the one who was being reluctant.

Noah: "You want me to attack Superman? How could you possibly ask me such a thing? What if he hates me after this? He might be angry with me and I won't be able to live with that."  
Alan: "If your Superman is as heartless as this one, he doesn't deserve your love."  
Noah: "That doesn't count. What matters is that I love him."  
Ryan: "Everything is settled then. You can attack him knowing you have a good reason for doing so and without worrying about whether he might hate you or not."  
Zach: "What is important here Noah? Is it that you're convinced you're right or what he might think about you?"Noah: "Say no more guys. I got your point and everything my companions are on, I'm game for it."  
Shades: "Here we go. Mission: Nootra 4West N3S7. Objective: Rescue Trunks. Target: Super-Nootra. Time: 14H 75. Action: Everybody charge anyhow you can."  
Zach: "Everybody charge anyhow you can? That's not strategic Shades. All the same: go, go, go."

The Earthlings and their new friends were determined in their attempt to help Trunks but that was not counting what Cesare and Yann had in mind. Before they could take any action against Super-Nootra, Cesare and Yann outstripped them. These two were enraged at the intrusion of Trunks and Super-Nootra in their intended fight against Zach and Ryan. So, they devised a plan to give the heroes a good punishment.

Cesare: "How mean! Why should these three prevent us from handling the usurpers?"  
Yann: "Let's show them they have no right to mess with us."

Cesare and Yann had their footballs with them and each played with his ball. As they did so, the balls were filled with power. After taking a deep breath, Yann kicked his ball high in the air and used his right foot and Cesare used his left, to shoot Cesare's ball together and violently at Trunks and Super-Nootra. The ball became a fire mass and it hit the superheroes right on target. Cesare's ball put Super-Nootra down and when Trunks turned around to see what happened, he received Yann's ball on the face. These violent shots knocked out Super-Nootra and the Saiyan so that they lost consciousness. The effect of the fusion ceased and Super-Nootra was gone. What remained was Superman and Captain Nootra caught in oblivion. After this incident, Cesare and Yann fled and disappeared from sight.

Someone made his entrance when Super-Nootra and Trunks were down. It was the Shredder. He took opportunity of the chaos in the streets to capture Denver. But the children could not let this happen.

Noah, Wally: "Somebody save Denver!"  
Zach: "Allow me. Friends, are you with me?"  
Alan: "Count me in. Shredder will be a piece of cake."  
Mario: "Serve the same thing here Alan."  
Shades: "Let's crush Shredder and make up for losing Super-Nootra."

Zach, Alan, Ryan, Mario, Shades, Jeremy and Wally attacked the Shredder. They all charged at him together, some having sticks in their hands. It was a bungle and no one saw whom he brawled. Shredder however sneaked out of the fray. He looked at them from a distance and burst into laughter. The children soon realized they were fighting each other.  
Shredder: "You kids think you can stop me? I am the Shredder. Why don't you go play with your toys before somebody gets hurt?"  
Ryan: "The only one to get hurt here is you Shredder. Free Denver at once and we might think of sparing you."  
Shredder: "Don't make me laugh again. Seriously, I have no time to play with kids."

Shredder had something with him - a soporific gas. He wore a mask, unlid the bottle and tossed it in the direction of the children. The smoke caused the children to grow drowsy and they fell into deep sleep. Shredder then tied up Denver and forced him to move towards his vehicle. What the Shredder did not know was that the Ninja Turtles were just behind him.

Raphael: "Hey shred head, how about facing someone of your size?"  
Shredder: "The Turtles! You won't dispossess me of my loot."  
Leonardo: "What are you talking about? Denver isn't yours. Release him right now or we'll finish you this time around."  
Shredder: "Seriously Leonardo, do you think I'm going to obey you when even your brothers don't? It's time you stopped giving me useless orders."  
Leonardo: "Quit playing ugly if you don't want to be addressed as such. You have one last chance to surrender."  
Michelangelo: "No one attacks my lovely green dino and goes unharmed."  
Donatello: "Mikey, I thought it was the grey one your favourite."  
Raphael: "Never mind Donnie. Whether it is the red or pink one, the good thing is that there's going to be some action in the air and I needed just that to get warmed up before the championship."  
Michelangelo: "And I know of one who's going to get warmed down."  
Shredder: "Me, I only know of four who will be destroyed in the next five minutes. Bebop, Rocksteady, wipe them out."

Bebop and Rocksteady, two of Shredder's mutants, stepped in and stood as the adversaries of the Turtles.  
Donatello: "He sends Bebop and Rocksteady to fight us? The Shredder is really irretrievable. He should have known those two don't stand a chance against us."

Raphael: "Is it too much asking you to have respect for your opponents and give us less worthless fighters? We'll have those two in no time and guess what; we'll be coming for you Saki."  
Shredder: "Joke as you wish since you love to. I'm letting go this dinosaur for nothing."  
Leonardo: "Enough of the talking. Show me what you've got villain."  
Raphael: "Well done fearless leader. Shredder and Co., prepare to get a smacking from the Ninja Turtles."


End file.
